


Testing the Limits

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Aoba Tsumugi, Dubious Consent, Edging, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Top Ran Nagisa, dont piss off Natsume thats the moral here idk, no context just goes into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How do I break this spell? What is Natsume playing at?"Tsumugi truly went too far this time... and Natsume is going to punish him for his sins in Animal Crossing.A.K.A It's the fic where Natsume gets salty about Tsumugi trolling him in Animal Crossing so he casts a spell on his blue-haired, mop-head friend to get revenge. Oh, and Tsumugi and Nagisa do... stuff, I guess.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Ran Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Testing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> The only context I'm gonna give for this fic was this was something I wrote in my horny jail in a Discord RP server and decided to share it. It;s bad, I haven't written in 4+ months please forgive me.

Just as he's about satisfied with his trolling to get back at Natsume, that's when he... feels it. It's the familiar tingle of Natsume's magic, settling over his body in a blanket. He's confused at first why Natsume would be casting a spell on him but then realization sets in when _other_ places on his body start to react and his clothes feel restrictive. _That... bastard,_ he thinks. He knows Natsume is capable of such a spell but why use that as a punishment?

He logs out of Animal Crossing and tries to think; How do I break this spell? _What is Natsume playing at?_  
  
He looks over at Nagisa, who makes an odd noise in his sleep and rolls on his side. Tsumugi doesn't suspect anything nefarious to happen to Nagisa at the moment but... his horny brain is waking up and he's getting hard. Trying to be quiet, Tsumugi gets up to rummage through his bag for what he needs. The small bottle of lubricant is where he put it and he can't be bothered to move to the bathroom to touch himself. _Nagisa won't wake up if I'm quiet about it._ He doesn't hesitate to shed his shirt and jeans just so he's left in his boxers. Putting a but of lube in his right hand, he then uses his left to expose himself so he can stroke in slow, measured movements.   
  
This is how he usually pleasures himself when he's by himself; he starts slow, builds up a fantasy in his mind, before moving faster and getting it over with. It's not hard for his mind to imagine his own hand as Nagisa's and imagine the man whispering sweet nothings in his ear. However, when he gets to the point he struggles to keep his moans in and when he normally would be close to orgasm, he feels Natsume's magic seem to constrict around him and he swears he _hears_ it in his mind. _That's not how this spell works, Shitty Glasses. Fufufufufu..._  
  
With a bit of surprise at the realization, he then furrows his brows and feels annoyance. _You... fucker. I will fucking destroy yours and Sora's Minecraft house later, I swear to God, for this..._

He keeps trying, desperate for release, trying to make his strokes faster and rougher but it's useless because he's left teetering on the edge with the spell keeping him from going anywhere. He starts to tear up with frustration. What does he do now? If he can't get release, does his just stew in being horny for hours until Natsume takes pity on him and removes the spell? Will he have to go down to Natsume and Sora's room and beg Natsume to remove the spell? He would die of embarrassment if anyone saw him in such a state.   
  
When there's a rustle of movement beside him, Tsumugi freezes in his movements. Nagisa doesn't even look at him as he gets up and goes to the bathroom... but Tsumugi can't help but have his face flush. His partner is gonna see him in this state when he comes out of the bathroom and then what??? His heart is pounding. He doesn't want to bother Nagisa with it... this isn't Nagisa's problem to treat when he got himself into this situation. _It's not like Nagisa would imitate anything with him anyway,_ he thinks. He contemplates covering up and pretending to sleep until he can go down and beg Natsume to remove the spell but he's not sure what to do. At least... until he hears muffled sounds from the bathroom... like a moan.   
  


...

  
When he woke up, it was because of his body and mind reacting to a wet dream. He couldn't explain it but his dream had turned from innocent to an image of Tsumugi's under him in a heat of passion. It didn't take him long to wake up and in embarrassment because Tsumugi is _right next to him in bed._ He didn't notice Tsumugi's lewd state when he got up because he more focused on getting into the bathroom and taking care of this sudden horniness. It brings back memories of being on tour and Ibara having to wake him up because he was moaning in his sleep (Ibara had woken him up to promptly say “Can you shut the fuck up? I can't sleep with your lewd sounds.”)   
  
In the bathroom, he takes no time to resume the fantasy his dream presented and fist his own cock roughly... but sometime is off. Normally, his orgasm would be here by now and he would be winding down but it feels like something is constricting around him, refusing to let him orgasm. _Why?_ He thinks. _I should be over with this already!_ However, he can stop it as the fantasy gets more complex. He's imaging Tsumugi crying out his name, begging him to go faster, and Nagisa can't hold back the moan at the thought and stop his hand. His eyes screw shut in the fantasy and he's so tempted to go in there and ask Tsumugi to oblige... but he's never asked that of someone before.  
  
He doesn't obviously admit it to anyone, and his unit mates probably can guess it already, but he's a virgin still. He's never found anyone to give that first time to and honestly, pornography and media seem to make it seem a lot scarier than it should be. He prays Tsumugi can't hear his moans and panting right now because he doesn't want to be a bother.

...

He just stops and listens to the sounds his partner is making in the bathroom. At this point, he's gently palming himself to mediate how he feels but he starts to realize what is going on. As if to confirm it, it's like he hears Natsume's voice in his head; _You understand what needs to be done, Shaggy Glasses? Don't start battles you can't win, fufufufufu..._  
  
Tsumugi isn't sure if he should be furious or just cry. Goddammit, Natsume...

It takes all of Tsumugi's courage but he calls out to his partner, “N-Nagisa-kun...”

…

He pauses in his fantasy and his hand stops when his name is called. He is anxious, wondering what his partner needs. He quickly stuffs himself back in his pants, even though he doesn't want to, and goes out to check on him.  
  
The sight he's met with makes his brain short-circuit. His partner in nothing but his boxers, his cock in hand, and glasses askew, it really is something out of a dream. Nagisa's own libido is crying for something to be done about it while his mind is internally screaming at this.   
  
Tsumugi's expression turns pathetic, asking, “C-Can you help me? I-I'm really sorry. Natsume-kun is mad at me and that's why....” Tsumugi can't even finish his sentence because he chokes out a moan at his own hand playing with the head of his cock.   
  
“....” Nagisa is frozen for a minute in thought. He has no idea how Natsume would be involved in any of this but he's really not going to question it because Tsumugi just... asked him to “help”. If he were in his right mind, he would be a lot more nervous about this but he gets the courage to go to the bed while shedding his clothes.

...

Tsumugi is even surprised with himself for actually _asking_ for Nagisa to “help” him. Even before, when he was on tour with Switch and he slept with fans, it was always the fans who would approach him first. They would take their shot, asking for a one night stand or they would have been drinking together and things would escalate to the point they would take it to his hotel room. They always initiate, not him, because he doesn't believe anyone would genuinely take him seriously if he asked for it.   
  


He finds himself watching as Nagisa fumbles with the bottle of lube to get enough to coat his fingers and he himself wordlessly removes his boxers so Nagisa has nothing to get in the way. He even adjusts himself so Nagisa can find his hole and roughly slide his two fingers in and attempt to prep him.  
  
 _... He really is inexperienced..._ Tsumugi can tell by his partner's movements and the way his fingers search him that he's never done this to anyone. Most with experience will start with one finger before adding another. It gives Tsumugi an idea what he's working with at least and he instructs, “Move them up and in and out...” He wants to get used to the feeling again since it has been MONTHS since he's had sex. His body is confused after so long without having it, especially with bottoming.

  
Nagisa's impatient but knows he needs to hold back just from the books he has read the pornography he's watched. However, he watches Tsumugi's expressions and movements to his touch and it's very difficult. I want to just put it in and reenact the dream he was just having yet he also wants to savor the moment.   
  
After what seems like too long, he finally gets Tsumugi to screw his eyes shut and let out a loud moan at the spot he rubs inside. Tsumugi's breathy voice radiates, “There! Oh God, there...!”

He swallows, losing grip of his restraint. “... Do you want me? How bad?” He being self-indulgent, asking questions he's always wanted to. “Do you want me inside you? Do you want to feel me?”

“Yes!” Tsumugi cries out, knowing his glasses are threatening to fall off because he keeps squirming. He pants and his voice almost squeaks when he says, “Please, I need it. Just take me, I need it!”  
  
When his eyes open again, he sees Nagisa's expression turn something dark and hungry. At this point, both of their clothes are strewn about the room. However, his gaze is locked on what Nagisa plans to do. The other man has wormed his way between Tsumugi's thighs, pulling him up so Tsumugi has to wrap his legs around his partner's hips. Nagisa hovers over with his hair falling over his shoulder and brushing against Tsumugi's chest. _It's so long now..._ thinks Tsumugi. His heart pounds, understanding exactly why Eden's fanbase spams Nagisa's mentions on Twitter with the horniest messages possible. _And I get to be the one to experience him first,_ his mind reminds him.   
  
Tsumugi goes wide-eyed as Nagisa's other hand finds it's way into his hair and grips a handful while the other hand is already guiding Nagisa's cock towards Tsumugi. Tsumugi responds, “S-Sure of yourself, aren't we? AH~!!” The moan leaves him when Nagisa leans in and nips his neck. This _HAS_ to be Natsume's spell making him so bold, he rationalizes. The Nagisa he knows blushes at talking about sex in books they read. As much as he loves this right now, he has a feeling that the spell is bringing out their more feral sides.

His mind is just out of thoughts other than Tsumugi's cries and pants as bites at his neck and pulls those navy locks of hair. He feels safe. He feels that Tsumugi is okay with this and enjoying it, so it makes him even more bold when he pulls his lips away from his partner's neck. There's a larger bruise forming there now but he could care less because it means everyone on this fucking boat will know Tsumugi is _his._  
  
Nagisa licks his lips briefly before saying, “You know you want it.” He doesn't hesitate as he starts to push in. His own face screws up and he shivers at the tight heat he has never felt before. _Oh God, words on a page will never give this feeling justice. This just ruined all erotica for me, ever._  
  
Tsumugi's voice chokes up for a moment until he bottoms out. He loses all sense of what 'composure' and 'restraint' could be because Tsumugi's weak voice begs, “M-Move... Don't stop!”

After muttering those words, Nagisa doesn't hesitate to pound him into him and it's more than he ever imagine. Whether it's Natsume's spell making the sensations heavier or whatever, he's never had something happen like this with _anyone._ He wants more and more. He feels another side of him awaken that might end up begging for this over and over again during this whole fucking trip if Nagisa keeps this up.   
  
Both of them were already on the edge before and he can tell Nagisa is getting close from his more erratic movement.  
  
But, what he doesn't expect is for Nagisa to grip his hair tighter and say in the lowest of tones, “I bet you want a part of me inside you, huh? Is that what you want? Full of me inside you for nine months?”  
  
Tsumugi gasps and he comes all over his own stomach. He can only wind down as Nagisa continues to thrust into him and eventually make a strained noise as he comes himself. In the aftermath of orgasm, Tsumugi comes to his senses and asks, scandalized, “Did... you just fucking tell me you wanted to get me pregnant????”

...

In his own post-orgasm clarity, he realizes what he just said and his face turns bright red. He wordlessly pulls out and helps his partner clean up, using a handkerchief from his hoodie pocket to wipe Tsumugi clean. Not able to look Tsumugi in the eyes, he apologizes, “I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean-” Flustered, he quickly throws on clothes and practically runs out of the room before Tsumugi can even react.  
  
Tsumugi is just left there... wide-eyed and wondering what the fuck just happened?


End file.
